Henry (Sangheili)
"Henry" was the name given to a Sangheili prisoner of war aboard the Human prison ship, the Mona Lisa. How he and his compatriots were captured by the UNSC remains unknown, but it is presumed they were found at the derelict ruins of Installation 04 and placed on the prison ship.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe, pages 286-342 Biography The Mona Lisa After being captured by the UNSC, he and an unknown amount of his compatriots were brought on board for study. One of particular interest, however, was infected by an unknown parasite. ONI officer John Smith was brought aboard to study the infection, starting by infecting other Sangheili, then prisoners. At an unknown point in time, the Flood broke out from capture, running rampant. Somehow, he and a human prisoner named Rimmer survived the horrors of the outbreak to hole up in a maintenance room. Rimmer called him Henry, due to the lack of the ability to communicate names. Days later, they were found by Benti, Gersten and Clarence, surviving members of Lopez's squad, which had decided to investigate after a survivor had found his way to an escape pod and was found by the . After fighting their way through the infection, Benti, Rimmer and Henry formed somewhat of a bond, working together with enough efficiency to regroup with MacCraw and Lopez, the other survivors of the squad. Henry earned enough trust from Benti to be given the assault rifle originally assigned to Rimmer. Upon reaching the pods, Clarence revealed his status as a Section III operative, eliminating Rimmer, much to the grief and rage of Henry. Benti, being previously injured, forced Clarence into the Flood beyond them, sacrificing both their lives. As Henry and Lopez battle the remaining Flood, MacGraw, fearful and still wet behind the ears, leaves in one of the two remaining escape pods before he is allowed to. Lopez and Henry realize that the remaining escape pod can not fit them both. Lopez was out of ammo and couldn't finish off the Elite, and Henry still had his cricket bat. With thirty seconds left, they fought for the pod, and their fates afterward are unknown. It is highly likely (though never stated) that Henry was the victor of the fight, as he was uninjured and more than a match for a single, wounded marine wielding an empty rifle. Probable Death Although the story ends abruptly, leaving the fates of Henry and Lopez unknown, it is presumed that neither would have survived. Even if one had been able to quickly subdue the other and launch in the escape pod, it is highly unlikely that they would have been out of the blast radius of the Shiva-class Nuclear Missile which was only seconds away from destroying the Mona Lisa. Personality Even though part of the Covenant, Henry learned to trust Humans. When he was given the Assault rifle, he did not use the opportunity to shoot any of them. Also note that he didn't hesitate to take the weapon - most Sangheili would rather fight unarmed than with a Human weapon. This may either be because of his bond with Rimmer, or simply from sheer necessity given that the Flood are running amok aboard the Mona Lisa. Rimmer often had a tendency to pat Henry when he was talking about the Sangheili. Henry was visibly uncomfortable about coming in physical contact with him, despite their bond. Appearances *''Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe'' **''The Mona Lisa'' Sources Category:Halo: Evolutions Category:Sangheili characters